Last Christmas Eve
by wolf-drawer-kayla
Summary: MarcelineXPB One-shot simple story i made out of pure boredom


Marceline sat by the fire thinking about one night from months ago, a moment she wished she could relive over and over. It was a day back in December, Christmas Eve, actually, and she had just found the perfect gift for her girlfriend Princess Bubblegum.

**Flashback**

"Hey PB!" Marceline said as she ran over to Bubblegum with a huge smile on her face.

"Marcy! I missed you so much!" said PB, her eyes full of joy.

Marceline's smile started to fade. "Yeah, its hard being away from you for so long..."

PB took a step closer to Marceline and placed her own hands on Marceline's shoulder. As her eyes started to water, she said "I'm sorry we have to be this way, so secretive and all...you know how it is. We have no idea how the Candy Kingdom would react if they found out about us and-"

Marceline cut her off by putting a finger over her mouth. "I know, and I understand." After those simple, comforting words, Marceline planted a tender kiss onto Bubblegum's lips. Suddenly, Marceline floated up into the air excitedly. "I found you the perfect gift today!" Marceline smiled down at the beautiful pink girl.

PB's face brightened. "Oh did you now?"

"I sure did!" Marceline had a satisfied look on her face, clearly proud of herself, and Pb couldn't help but look back at her lovingly.

PB reached her arms up and Marceline took that as a sign and landed on the ground again. After taking a step closer, PB gave Maceline a long hug and a sweet kiss.

Marceline always adored kissing Bubblegum. Every time they kissed, it was as if all of her insecurities and worries vanished and she was taken away into a happier state of mind. After the kiss, Marceline took a step back and looked at PB's beautiful eyes.

"Okay PB, I was going to wait until tomorrow, but it _is _Christmas Eve, so why wait a day. Now is more important. Hop into my arms, I want to show you your gift. We'll have to hurry, its getting to be a bit late, your gift is prettier during daylight." With that, PB was carried away. On the way, Marceline had told PB to close her eyes to keep it a surprise.  
As soon as they landed PB heard a soft crunch and immediately felt a cold squishy texture beneath her feet.

"Okay. Open your eyes baby."

PB opened her eyes and looked around in wonder, letting a smally gasp escape from her mouth.

"Merry Christmas!" Marceline stood back and watched PB's reaction.

As PB took her time to take in her surroundings, what she saw amazed her. The ground was covered in snow, and before her was a great big oak tree. The oak tree towered a small space clear of snow, and in place of the snow laid a blanket with flowers around it. Marceline took PB's hand and led her over to the blanket where they sat down together.

PB's eyes watered. "Y-You did this all for me?"  
She couldnt believe it. All of this really showed just how much her Marcy cared for her.

"Of coarse I did PB...I love you."

PB covered her mouth and now tears were coming down from her eyes uncontrollably. Suddenly she was hugging Marceline tightly. While crying into Marceline's shoulder, she whispered the words, "I love you too."

**End Flashback**

That was the first time they had ever shared those words. It was the last time as well.

Christmas Eve was the last day Marceline got to talk to PB, for the very next morning, a tragedy occurred. On Christmas Morning, PB was adding some final touches to Marceline's gift: A potion she believed would convince the Candy Kingdom to allow their relationship.  
Little did she know, she ended up using a wrong ingredient powder, causing a deadly mixture. She had the potion in her hand, ready to wrap in, when she tripped over a measuring cylinder that happened to be on the floor. The potion in her hand fell to the ground with an explosion, killing the princess along with destroying her laboratory.

It was a sad day for the Candy Kingdom, but nobody took it as badly as Marceline did; She was never the same.

Now Marceline sits at home, mourning PB's death every night, wishing she could've done something to save her. Wishing it could have been her instead. Once in a while Marceline will travel bak to the oak tree, but its usually too much for her to handle. At home by the fire, she sits and thinks, barely speaking a word to anyone, only focusing on the memories of her past lover and thinking of what could've been.


End file.
